The Twin Sisters of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Based on Candy Boy Episode 00...and Mike Powell's "00, How it Should've Been". Twin hearts will connect somehow. It might take a little bit of courage...or encouragement. Gekko x Senko Incest. Don't like, Don't read.


**The Twin Sisters of Love**

**Pairing: Gekko x Senko**

**Genre: Romance/Drama **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I know I have written a bit similar in another story, but…I'll make it a simplified version. And it's sort of like Mike Powell's "00, How it Should've Been" story. Kind of like that. **

**And by the way, now that I truly know about the twins, I can write about them finally. XD **

**Enjoy!**

Was it love? Or was it sisterly love? Whatever it is, Senko is deeply in love with her younger twin sister, Gekko. Why is that? She's been with her since she was born, spent almost every day with her, training to be a ninja, even when they were on their own and found Fubuki to be their mentor…and following Kurokage's footsteps. All in all, Senko has been in love with Gekko for a very long time.

However…since Gekko is so close to Fubuki, it's very hard for her to approach and confess her love. She doesn't know for sure, but this kind of closeness could mean that her younger twin is also in love with Fubuki, considering she's a bit more loyal to her than Senko. So to keep awkward things from happening between the two, Senko decided to distance herself from her sister to give them space.

Days went by and neither of them spoke to one another, even when passing by each other at school. At the dorms, from once sleeping together, to sleeping in separate beds since they share the same room. And honestly, for Senko, it's for the best. If Gekko deserves to be with Fubuki, then so be it. She'll do whatever it takes to support her younger sister, even if it shatters her heart even more. She just wants Gekko to be happy.

That is until one day when the halls were empty and Senko is on her way to her next class when she notices her younger sister standing there with her back against the wall.

"Gekko?" Senko says, raising an eyebrow and starts walking toward her. "What's the matter? If you don't hurry to your next class-"

"Don't leave me!" Gekko cries out, stopping the older twin in her tracks.

"Gekko…"

"Please don't leave me…!" the younger twin sobs as tears already spill from her eyes. "I-I don't know what to do without you! We've always been together! Since we were born! We've trained as ninjas together for a very long time! Us fighting together makes us unstoppable! Without you by my side…I…I…" She chokes a sob and buries her head in her hands. "I'll be so lost and helpless…!"

Senko is also tearing up. Something that nobody sees before because she's so stoic all the time. And then, the older twin hears something that makes her heart flutter…and surprised at the same time.

"I…I love you so much, Senko!" Gekko confesses.

That does it. Senko lets out soft sobs as a lone tear falls from her cheek. She HAS to return those feelings. "I…I love you as well…! I love you very much, Gekko!" She wipes one up, sniffling before looking up at her younger sister. "But…but what about Fubuki-sama?"

"Huh? What about her?" Gekko asks.

"Aren't you going out with her?" The stoic girl questions, putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm not!" Gekko denies, shaking her head roughly. "What in the world makes you think that? Oh…because I was getting attached to her too much…?"

There is a bit of silence before Senko drops her books, runs over toward her younger sister to cup her hands to her cheeks and then…crash her lips against hers. Gekko's eyes widen just a bit before relaxing and returning the favor. Senko's lips are so soft…so moist. It feels so right that they get lost in their kiss. They kiss and kiss for what it seems like ages before pulling away to catch their breath.

They smile and press foreheads together while closing their eyes. Their hearts have finally connected.

"I love you…~!"

Both of them whisper to each other in unison.

**A/N: So…that's that. Xd Hehe! I don't know if I'll be doing more of these two, but let me know in the comments!**

**Just… a little nitpick here: Since watching the anime, you know the second season, there has been…differences between the game and the anime. And people have mentioned that these two are half-sisters, which I don't believe for a second. Like, what the heck is that, huh!? How is it even possible? To this day, I'm still utterly confused. People, don't fry my brain like that, please! I letting you know right now that I only follow the anime, not New Link! XD**

**Whew! With that out of the way, hope you enjoyed this little piece. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
